Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an envelope construction and method of manufacture and especially to an envelope having a presealed closure flap and a selectively sealable side flap for providing entry access into the envelope.
In particular, the envelope of this invention provides for the release of a fragrance upon lifting the closure flap from the body of the envelope as when removing the contents from the envelope.